Love or Family That is the Question
by Pandas.forever
Summary: The self-proclaimed genius of the Host Club Renge got a grandiose idea. Unfortunatly, this idea brings forth conflicts and jealousy between the little host club family and a war starts between once good friends. Who will win Haruhis heart and will the friendship and with that this family fall apart? Haruhi x ?


**Disclaimer:**

None of this belongs to me. All rights belong to Hatori Bisco.

I earn no money by publishing this piece of fiction.

The title is based on a quote from the tragedy "Hamlet" by Shakespear.

**Notes:**

I apologize for every grammar or spelling mistake.

Especially, comma mistakes.

English is not my mother tongue and this fiction was first of all

written in German together with a good friend of mine.

I am currently translating it into English.

It is written in mainly two different points of view:

Tamaki - written by my friend

Kyouya - written by me

I appreciate constructive criticism since I really want to

improve my English writing.

I hope you enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Have fun.

**Love or Family – That is the Question?**

**Prologue – A grandiose Idea?**

* * *

Haruhi PoV:

It was an ordinary day at the Host Club, provided that this was actually possibly. Tamaki was wooing the girls and promised them everything their heart desired. Honey was looking as cute as possibly while eating his cake like usual. In the meantime Mori was watched that he didn't eat too much of the cake. He wanted to provide that the Haninozuka heir would get a toothache again. The devil twins – also known as Hikaru and Kaoru – where busy with their "brotherly act", while Kyouya was typing something on his laptop. In between doing that he was giving some of the girls his trademark smile.

Doing this whole procedure I was sitting a little bit offside. Of course there were a few girls who surrounded me like lions their next prey. They were asking me questions about my commoner life and how it was possible for me to live in the "commoner world".

So to sum up it was an ordinary day like every other, well at least I hoped for that. But there existed that person, who seemed to love to thwart my plans. A person who I thought went back to France a long time ago.

Exactly, I am talking about Renge – the horror of the Host Club!

Like always she appeared on one of her rotating platforms and like always I was asking myself the question how she installed these things and if she even has the authority to do so.

"Hahahahahaha" If there is one thing I have to compliment Renge for, is that she really perfected her evil-maniac laugh. "I, Renge, the genius of the Host Club" -I think horror would suit better- "have a brilliant idea to escape the boring daily routine of this club!"

Boring daily routine? It seems like I have to disagree with her about this matter. After all we had these fancy events, which Tamaki comes up, every now and then. Also there was always happening something exciting in the club in the majority of the cases because of the twins and one of their pranks.

"I, Renge, have the grandiose idea that the Host club performs a stage play!"

"That is the best idea ever, Renge" Tamaki stepped up to her and gave her a rose in his typical 'King posture'. She accepted the rose but as usual her gaze lingered on a certain dark haired shadow king. Said one was currently checking if the play that Renge wanted would somehow harm the club, obviously that was not the case so he gave his consent to the idea. Everyone around me was excited. It seemed like I was the only one you had a bad feeling about this whole affair. Somehow I got the feeling that there was a catch.

While I was still caught in my thoughts, the twins asked Renge synchronously to tell them more about the play.

"As you wish… I thought about a fabulous and tearfully love story. Up to know I only thought about one role."

As on commando Honey jump up and down and went on to on to the self-proclaimed genius of the host club.

"Renge –chan which role did you think of? Which one?"

"Well, it is one of the two leading roles. To be precise if thought of the role of the gracious Amélie who is falling in love with overly charming Jacques. Of course, there is only one who can play this wonderful, graceful girl and this person is none other than…"

Likely, she would play the role herself and Kyouya would play the other leading role. In the end they would kiss and Renge would have her happy ending.

"Haruhi!" Did this human devil just say my name?

"What?" She must be joking. First of all my acting talent was non-existing. Second not only that I was certainly not made for this role, no also the fact that it was always me that had to play the female parts. I may be a girl but here in Ouran everyone – minus the Host Club members – thought that I was a boy! Wouldn't it be a little suspicious if I would suddenly play the female part with one of my male co-members playing the other leading role?

"Like I said, you Haruhi shall play the role of Amélie in this play. With your petite physique you are more than perfect for this role."

"And who will play the male part?" I spoke with a stammer in my voice.

"I will assign the remaining roles to the club members over time and now I - the genius of the Host Club- Renge will leave! See you!"

With these words, she vanished and left me with my fate.


End file.
